istariafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Swordmage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Istaria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Swordmage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StalePopcorn (Talk) 21:39, December 25, 2009 School spells template Looks good! Thanks for adding that, I've wanted to have a way for Istarians to view spells for each school and skill. Should make it a lot easier to find out spell information now. StalePopcorn 00:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :We can use the full list of spells, but I think it is too much data for the school pages. I figured once the template is in place and as the spell pages are added we can see what works best. --Swordmage 01:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, good idea. There are a *lot* of spells for some of the casting schools, and while it would be very handy to list them all, they might have to be on their own separate page I think. That way, people can choose to view them by clicking on a link. It would be good to see all spells available for all schools, so that you can sort by skill level/adventure level and take note of what spells you have available to you as you increase your level. StalePopcorn 02:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Swordmage, No harm done, I am quite a newbie at this whole Wiki thing so please give me time to learn things... ;-) If you see things that might not be completely like they should let me know and I will try to fix it. Actually it might be possible that the last change was 90 minutes, but I do loads of changes offline for multiple pages and not only that page, mostly in MS Words for to avoid strange writing errors and notepad for the general changes. This combined to the fact that I was still doing the Skalkaar Quests at the same time. You know what they say... Time flies when having fun. Lets just say that I was working hard, but the wiki didn't notice any of it. :) Rvlion Your personal page Heya how did you create a personal page for Gwendora? I want to put my old talk page stuff on a page the same as yours, but for the life of me I can't work it out lol Stuck it on a blog page instead but would rather move it. StalePopcorn 07:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I just started editing the page named user:Swordmage/Gwendora and lo and behold there it was (or would have been if I remembered the user: -- you can delete the redirect page swordmage/Journal for Gwendora if convenient). So if you want to archive User talk:StalePopcorn, you can just create User talk:StalePopcorn/archive 1 (and put a link to it at the start of the talk page). --Swordmage 08:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll try that - thanks! StalePopcorn 11:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) List of Missing Images Hiya do you know any way to display a list of missing images that would allow people to upload directly to the missing image? The page isn't quite what I want. It displays a list of all missing files, but when you click on the link there is no simple way to upload the missing file. It takes you to an edit page for the file instead, rather than displaying the "Upload Image" dialog. Check out the wanted files page, you'll see what I mean. I would love to post a link to a page on the forums so people could go to a page, click a link for a missing file, and auto-magically be able to upload a missing image. Perhaps a semantic query might work, I could possibly format the links as required... StalePopcorn 23:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I am afraid I can't come up with anything that simple; however I can give you a 6 step process: :# Bring up the list of missing files special page: :# Click on an image file entry :# Go to the bottom of the edit page and click on "What links here" :# Choose one of the pages that links to the image :# Find and click on the red link to the image on that page :# Fill in the upload form for the image :Obviously, if you are already on the page in step 5, you only need to continue on to step 6. :I can make a strong argument that checking the pages that link to an image is a good thing to do since one may discover clues to what needs to be shown in the image (is it just an NPC image or does it need to show location or approach route?). --Swordmage 23:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good point - in that case I would rather just supply a list of missing images with links to the pages they are missing on. So people have a big list of pages that contain missing images. I would love to have this list automated though! I might send a help request off to Wikia admin, see if they have any genius ideas... thanks! ::StalePopcorn 05:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiatus Hi Swordmage, Been an awful long time since your last change to the Wikia. I know we didn't always agree with the manner of changing the wikia, but at least a lot of things got done. From your long term absence I reckon you quit playing the game again? It is a shame, It is always bad to lose another player. --Rvlion 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just got sucked into some Bioware games for a while. However, now I am ready to start back in for a while. --Swordmage 03:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC)